There is an image synthesis-capable camera known in the related art that synthesizes an image focused at a given position along the optical axis of a photographic optical system by using the photographic optical system with a photoelectric conversion element array that includes a plurality of photoelectric conversion elements arrayed behind each of a plurality of micro-lenses, and a micro-lens array made up with the plurality of micro-lenses disposed between the photoelectric optical system and the photoelectric conversion element array (see patent literature 1).